


more than just

by myeonkais



Series: pumipili't nananatili [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: it was a mistake, only made because they were both in pain and the alcohol was not enough to dull the ache, to make them forget.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: pumipili't nananatili [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	more than just

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kyungsoo/jongin, one night stand

They didn't mean it to happen.

It was a mistake, only made becauze they were both in pain and the alcohol was not enough to dull the ache, to make them forget.

Even throughout the whole night of rough fucking, neither Jongin or Kyungsoo deceived themselves or each other into thinking that their love for their respective ex-lovers had faded at least.

Jongin still kept the unworn engagement ring he'd bought for Sehun.

Kyungsoo still checked on Chanyeol almost everyday.

They parted without planning or desiring to repeat the one time seeking for solace in which they had engaged.

It was their dirty secret. No one could ever know.

But every now and then, they happen to pass each other in an empty hall and their eyes meet...and both of them knew it was more than just a one night stand.

For just one night, those few moments together, they understood each other with a clarity that Sehun and Chanyeol will never have. They only had each other, and for once, it felt good to have someone to hold just like that.

Maybe Sehun will say yes once he's finally ready.

Maybe Chanyeol will fall in love with Kyungsoo for the first time.

But neither will ever quite achieve the intimate honesty that single moment between them, even if it was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this within 15 minutes and got so sad after lol. remind me to never write angsty stuff for kaisoo again.
> 
> twitter: @kai_deux


End file.
